


Pirates XXX

by LeviMilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (kind of), Amature Pornstar Eren, Bottom Eren Yeager, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fucking on a ship, Light Smut, M/M, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pirate Eren, Pornstar Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), awestruck Eren, non-binary hanji, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviMilk/pseuds/LeviMilk
Summary: Eren Jaeger, the most wanted pirate in all of the Seven Kingdoms is taken by Captain Levi.





	Pirates XXX

The ship rocked beneath them, each wave hitting against the boat with more kindness than the Captain would offer to the pirate below him. His hips snapped forward with hatred, drilling into the man’s tanned ass without mercy, the smacking of his hips louder than the crew shouting outside his quarters.  
  
“What would your King say to this, _Captain Levi_ ?” Emerald eyes shined up at Levi with a fiery passion only a pirate could achieve while being absolutely wrecked.  
  
The captain gripped his hand into the brunet’s locks harder,  jerking his head back and giving him access to his beautifully displayed neck. Different burned brands and tattoos filled his skin, and Levi was desperate for a taste of the pirate’s custom inked skin. Fuck, how he loved that neck. “Shut the fuck up,” He growled before biting into his flesh.

" _Captain Levi_ ,” He mocked, the pirate letting his eyes close as he gave into the pleasure of Levi's thick cock brushing against his prostate with ease. His legs came up to wrap around the pale man's hips, letting him thrust deeper and harder. “The world's most feared pirate killer, fucking my ass like it's a treasure.”

“It _is_ a treasure,” Levi groaned, his hips slowing as he fucked into the tight heat. If he didn't slow down he'd blow his load before he was ready. And he was _parched_ , his thirst after this pirate worse than if he drank a quart of sea water. “I'm never turning you in,” Levi admitted, the rolling of his hips becoming softer; more caring. “You're perfect for me, Eren.”

“Fuck, Levi,” The pirate was gasping for air, the begging a sound Levi was far too aware of having seen it hundreds of times. His eyes widened as Eren’s dick twitched, finishing untouched, and splashes of his cum exploded between them. Each shot landed over the pirate’s gorgeous chest and stomach, some of it going far enough to reach Levi's chest. Levi stopped thrusting, the Captain chuckling and pulling out of his partner. “God damnit!” Eren shouted before covering his face with his hands.  
  
“Cut!” Hanji shouted into the room, the director standing from her chair with a laugh. “Someone get the boys some towels..”  
  
“Damn, Eren,” Levi stretched and grabbed a towel that was held in his direction from a stagehand. “I was barely in you five seconds.”  
  
Another towel was tossed to Eren, the younger male groaning and finally taking his hands from his face to clean his chest and stomach. “Fuck off, Levi. It’s your fault for eating my ass for fucking twenty minutes.”  
  
Levi crossed his arms over his chest, the porn star smirking at the blush over Eren’s cheeks, “Blame Hanji for that, they didn’t stop me.” He sat down on the bed next to Eren and ran his hand through Eren’s sex styled hair, “Plus, I’ve been dying to taste that ass.”  
  
“At least it will be a good blooper,” Hanji mumbled as they watched the replay of what they just shot, Eren on his hands and knees while Levi dived his face into Eren’s ass like he was starving for it. Levi averted his eyes from the screen, willing his still hard cock to go down for more use later. “Maybe we should have had you two fuck around a bit before filming,” Hanji paused the screen near the beginning, where the two shared their first kiss. Eren was completely awestruck while Levi had clearly been pinning after the newer porn star.  
  
“I’m sorry, Hanji..” Eren mumbled and avoided the screen along with Levi. He had grown up watching the older porn star, his idol in every shape and form. Not to mention he was beyond gorgeous, his pale skin glowed from the natural moonlight peaking into the ship, the sight made him want to fall to his knees and take that cock back into his mouth. He was just too perfect, to the point where Eren was blowing his load thirty seven minutes ahead of schedule.  
  
They waved him off, “It’s fine, we’ll just shoot Armin and Jean’s scene outside.”  
  
Eren fell back onto the bed with a sigh, he was incredibly lucky to be given this opportunity, it was the highest porn budget film in progress and most likely of all time. The other stars were legendary, all having been in the business _ages_ before Eren.  
  
Yet he was the one who managed to get a main role, and got to get fucked mercilessly by Levi for a full six scheduled scenes. Each one lasting around an hour. The film would be cut into portions, each part being released with a few weeks in-between. It would do wonders for his career, fans would be begging to see more of the teen begging for Levi's perfect cock.

And he totally blew his chance.  
  
Literally.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Levi laid down next to Eren, the two of on their backs and looking up to the old wood above them. Eren was still surprised Hanji took the production far enough to actually rent an actual antique pirate ship to shoot on. Granted they were only a few meters from the shore so they could turn back at any time, but it still seemed a bit excessive. “Hanji is going to tease you for a few days but they won’t kick you from the film or anything.”  
  
“Thanks,” Eren whispered, the younger star trying to remain calm. Levi fucking Ackerman was laying next to _him_ , trying to comfort _him_ , his biggest fucking fan. If Levi knew the amount of time Eren got off to him he’d probably be jumping overboard to get away from him. Hell, he could tell him the story about his mother breaking into his bedroom and tearing down all of his posters with Levi naked and his many many _many_ different poses.  
  
“Did you watch my shoot from last month?” Levi asked. “The one where I was jerking off in a shower and fucking exploded all over the wall?”  
  
“Yeah,” Eren could feel heat pooling in his stomach. Yeah he fucking saw it, he only got off to it every night for two weeks straight.  
  
“Hanji whispered into my ear piece that you accepted the role as our pirate,” Levi rolled his head to the side, his blue gaze meeting Eren’s wide eyes. “I was supposed to finish that shot in a bedroom,” he shook his head at himself. “The idea of finally fucking your ass had me finishing thirteen minutes early.”  
  
“Bullshit.” It had to of been, there was no way on Earth, or in this universe really,  that Levi fucking Ackerman wanted to fuck Eren that badly.  
  
Levi chucked, his hand moving over to cup Eren’s cheek. His thumb rubbed over the skin there, “I begged Hanji to get you into this film”  
  
Eren could feel his face lighting up with heat, as if he hadn’t been blushing enough with Levi’s cock in him. Now his biggest crush was telling him this; he felt like he would wake up from this dream any second. “You know I had to break my contract with Active Booty for this, right?” Eren smiled anyway, the few hit to his savings to break away was worth it. Anything was worth it to work with Levi. While Active Booty was a good content creator, Eren didn’t like the other stars he worked with. Surprisingly, it was a lot of straight men that made a single film and then ditched after they got their paycheck. They had no idea how to fuck a gay man, and Eren would leave the set feeling unsatisfied and annoyed.  
  
Only now, embarrassingly enough, he came just after a few minutes into getting fucked by Levi. A god among porn stars, experienced in his years, Eren had never seen anyone _not_ finish with him.  
  
“Then we’ll just have to make Erwin bring you into the Scouts, won’t we?”  
  
Eren froze, thinking he had misheard. Scouts? _The Scouts_ ? The most professional, safest, and well paying producer in the world of porn? “They wouldn’t bring me on,” Eren argued, Levi’s hand moved to side of Eren’s neck, his fingers brushing over the marks he left over the delicious golden skin.  
  
“Erwin is sending an offer to you tomorrow morning,” Levi mumbled and moved closer to Eren, unable to stop himself from placing his lips back onto the teen’s neck. “Ten exclusive films with me to start with,” Levi mouthed over Eren’s skin, his tongue coming out to trace over his tattoos. “If you’ll have me.”  
  
“Fuck,” Eren let his head fall back, his arms wrapping around Levi and pulling him closer. “Fuck, yes. I’ll have you.”  
  
“Try to last longer than five minutes this time,” Levi teased, the older male moving to hold himself over Eren; the teen locking his legs around his hips once again.  
  
“Aye aye, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Or the one where it's actually a porno.


End file.
